February 27, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The February 27, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 27, 2017 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Episode summary The New Day vs Rusev & Jinder Mahal Good news: The New Day finally has ice cream … themed T-shirts. The men of 1,000 merch items debuted new threads on Raw, while also continuing to hype the possibility of New Day ice cream to the WWE Universe. In even better news, New Day once again prevailed in a bout over Rusev & Jinder Mahal. (The Shining Stars were originally and incorrectly introduced as their opponents in an Oscar-style mix-up; a clerical error revealed they’ll be facing Big Show later in the evening.) The rarely used duo of Big E & Xavier Woods turned in solid work against The Super Athlete and The Maharajah, though Rusev had Woods on the literal ropes for a long, long time. An eventual surge by Woods forced Rusev to tag in Mahal, though an outside confrontation between Rusev and Kofi Kingston left Mahal high-and-dry and ripe for a surprise roll-up from Woods. Now, for the bad news: Rusev & Mahal did not seem to take their loss too well, bickering and jaw-jacking after their defeated. Are the days of “Handsome” Rusev and “Hard-body” Mahal numbered? Akira Tozawa vs Noam Dar When it comes to his “lessons” to Akira Tozawa, The Brian Kendrick seems to be taking the route of the old saying: The beatings will continue until morale improves. The Man With a Plan waited until after Tozawa’s latest victory on Raw — a textbook defeated of Noam Dar, who nearly rode an assist from Alicia Foooooox to victory before suffering the Snap German Suplex — to make his presence known. For the second week in a row, Kendrick beat Tozawa down before announcing the gist of his latest lesson: Even when the match is over, it’s not over, and one must have eyes in the back of one’s head at all times. Bayley & Sasha Banks vs Charlotte Flair & Nia Jax On the one hand, Charlotte Flair’s quest to demean Bayley ahead of their Raw Women’s Title Match at WWE Fastlane still isn’t going all that great. For one, Bayley is still the champion despite the fact that Flair still leans on the excuse that Sasha Banks had to help her seal the deal. But on the other hand, The Queen finally got one over on the titleholder as the result of a tag match, though she needed to pull a last-minute switcheroo of her partner — a clearly dejected Dana Brooke was subbed out for Nia Jax. Once again, Bayley had Charlotte more or less at her mercy when the bout was down to them, but Jax’s entry into the bout changed the complexion of the match completely. Even Banks attempting a sneak attack backfired horribly when Jax slammed The Boss on top of Bayley before finally finishing The Huggable One off with a leg drop to the head. And she might not be done there: As announced later in the evening, Jax will be in action on Sunday — against Banks. Results * Tag Team Match: The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Rusev & Jinder Mahal (w/ Lana) * Singles Match: Akira Tozawa defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) * Tag Team Match: Charlotte Flair & Nia Jax (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Alicia Fox Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes